Die Eisprinzessin
by Lily Summer
Summary: Lily Evans hat den Ruf als Eisprinzessin weg. Wird derjenige, der ihr den Namen gab, helfen, das Eis zu brechen? LEJP. OneShot.


_Öhm ja. Ich habe diesen One-Shot schon vor längerer Zeit geschrieben und ich dachte mir, dass ich ihn doch mal hier reinstellen könnte. 'Eisprinzessin' kommt glaub ich von einem Zeichentrickfilm, den ich nie gesehen habe._

_Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch._

* * *

Die Eisprinzessin

Hallo. Mein Name ist Lilian Agatha Evans. Grauenvoller Mittelname, ich weiß.

Aber ihr könnt mich Lily nennen, einfach nur Lily.

Der Name kommt von der Lilie, meiner Lieblingsblume. Kein Wunder, oder?

Sie verkörpert Reinheit und Unschuld. So wie ich eben bin. Rein und unschuldig.

Haltet mich jetzt aber bloß nicht für eingebildet, denn das ist bei Merlin, das Letzte, was ich bin.

Aber wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja, bei mir. Lily Evans. Verdammt, da ist es schon wieder. Ich kann nur über mich selbst sprechen. Aber schließlich geht diese Geschichte auch um mich, also ist es mein gutes Recht, findet ihr nicht auch?

Also, weiter im Text: Ich habe vor nicht allzu langer Zeit das siebzehnte Lebensjahr vollendet und befinde mich jetzt schon seit sieben Jahren auf einem Internat. Auf einem für Hexerei und Zauberei, um genau zu sein, denn ich bin eine Hexe. Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört. Ich bin eine Hexe.

War für alle eine ziemlich große Überraschung, denn meine Eltern, sowie meine gesamte Verwandtschaft sind Muggel. Normale Nichtmagier. Es hat ziemlich unterschiedliche Reaktionen hervorgerufen, dass ich _nicht normal _bin, wie sie so schön sagen. Überraschte, ungläubige, angewiderte. Größtenteils angewiderte. Aber was soll man machen. Ich hab mein Schicksal angenommen. Ich bin, was ich bin.

Ich falle vor allem durch mein dunkelrotes Haar und meine smaragdgrünen Augen auf. Manche finden meine Augen beängstigend. Ich mag sie. Schön und durchdringend.

Außerdem war ich schon immer Jahrgangsbeste. Aber schließlich habe ich auch hart für meine Noten gearbeitet. Nicht wie andere, denen die guten Noten regelrecht in den Schoß fallen.

So wie bei Potter und Black.

Da wären wir auch schon bei dem Grund meiner schlaflosen Nächte:

Potter und Black. Nein. Eigentlich nur Potter.

Der schöne und reiche James Potter. Das Reinblut. Der Quidditchstar. Der Charmeur und Verführer.

Der Nagel zu meinem Sarg.

Ha! Ihr habt wohl grad gedacht, dass ich schwärme, oder? Aber nein. Ich doch nicht. Und schon gar nicht über James Potter. Ziemlich harte Worte, ich weiß. Aber so bin ich nun mal. Ich hab ja nicht umsonst den Ruf als Eisprinzessin weg. Ich mag den Namen. Er passt zu mir. Es ist jetzt nicht so, dass ich wörtlich ein Herz aus Eis habe, (auch wenn das böse Zungen behaupten) aber ich bin nun mal nicht nur unschuldig und rein, sondern auch unnahbar.

Hab ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass Potter mir diesen Spitznamen verpasst hat? Nein?

Jetzt wisst ihr es.

Es ist wahrscheinlich auch sein gutes Recht, mich so zu nennen, schließlich lasse ich ihn seit zwei Jahren ununterbrochen abblitzen, wenn er mich danach fragt, mit ihm auszugehen.

Doch in letzter Zeit tut er es nicht mehr. Er hat damit aufgehört, mich zu fragen.

Es ist besser so. Er darf nicht wissen, dass mit jedem Lächeln, das er mir zugeworfen hat, mit jedem verträumten Blick und bei jeder zufälligen Berührung mein Eispanzer langsam zu bröckeln, zu schmelzen begann. Dass meine Fassade, die ich mir aufgebaut hatte, Gefahr lief, in sich zusammenzubrechen.

Denn ich habe eine Rolle zu spielen. Die Rolle Lily Evans als Eisprinzessin. Ich wollte es nicht anders und jetzt muss ich damit leben. Ich muss diese Rolle weiterspielen. Bis zum bitteren Ende. Und zwar ganz alleine. Ich brauche diese Rolle. Nur um mich selbst zu schützen.

Hab ich übrigens schon erwähnt, dass ich gerade in der Bibliothek sitze? Es ist mein Lieblingsort.

Abgesehen vom See. Hier hat meine seine Ruhe, kann sich entspannen und es ist voll mit den Dingen, die ich liebe. Bücher. Wenn ich lese, kann ich mich in eine Traumwelt zurückziehen, und meinem eigenen, so verhassten Leben, entfliehen. Denkt jetzt nicht, dass ich depressiv oder so etwas bin. Das bin ich nicht. Doch es ist nun mal Tatsache, dass mein Leben ein Reinfall ist.

Ich bin all das, was ich nicht sein will. Kalt, glatt, unnahbar. Ich lache viel zu wenig.

Doch das scheint niemanden zu kümmern.

Niemanden, außer Potter. Doch jetzt auch nicht mehr. Es gab eine Zeit, da habe ich mich gut gefühlt, weil er um mich herum war. Weil er mir das Gefühl gab, etwas Besonderes zu sein.

Doch wie heißt es doch so schön? Man soll aufhören, wenn es am Schönsten ist.

Das hat Potter getan. Er hat an der Stelle aufgehört, als er schon beinahe zu mir durchgedrungen war. Er hat über meine sarkastischen, teilweise verletzenden Kommentare hinweggesehen und war schon fast am Ziel angelangt. Doch leider nur fast. Im alles entscheidenden Augenblick hat er das Handtuch geworfen und ich bin in meine Rolle zurückgefallen.

Doch wer kann es ihm verdenken? Ich ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich bin froh, dass er es nicht geschafft hat, die Person hinter der Eisschicht zu sehen. Die wirkliche Lily Evans. Verletzlich und Ängstlich. Ich bin froh. Ich bin es wirklich. Und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende dafür tun, ihn nie mehr so nah an mich ran zu lassen, wie ich es schon einmal getan habe. Nie mehr. Er hat verspielt.

Ich hasse ihn. Ich hasse ihn aus tiefster Seele, aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er mich aufgegeben hat. Weil er _uns_ aufgegeben hat. Wie konnte er das nur tun? Wie konnte er mich alleine lassen?

Tief im Innern, weiß ich, dass ihn keine Schuld trifft, sondern alles mein Fehler war. Zu spät hab ich erkannt, was ich wirklich will und habe dadurch nicht nur ihn, sondern auch mich selbst verloren.

Aber das ist jetzt egal. _Er_ ist mir egal. Ich bin Lily Evans, die Eisprinzessin. Und dabei wird es auch für immer bleiben, weil ich mich und meine Gefühle vollständig unter Kontrolle habe.

Mit den ganzen Gedanken, die durch meinen Kopf schwirren und mich wahrscheinlich irgendwann noch umbringen werden, habe ich nicht bemerkt, wie sich mir jemand gegenüber gesetzt hat.

Erst als sich jemand räuspert, schaue ich auf. Ihr ahnt sicher schon, wer dieser Jemand ist, nicht wahr? Natürlich. Potter.

„Was willst du, Potter?", fauche ich ihn an und meine Stimme macht einer Eistruhe Konkurrenz.

„Mich mit dir unterhalten", sagt er gelassen und sieht mich an.

Ich hasse es, wenn er mich ansieht. Es jagt mir jedes Mal einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Und was ist, wenn ich mich nicht mit dir unterhalten will?", sage ich gereizt. Gut. Weiter so. Irgendwann wird er aufstehen und gehen, weil es ihm zu blöd wird. Und das ist es, was ich will. Oder?

„Ich fürchte, du hast keine Wahl", sagt er und grinst. Wieso zum Teufel grinst er? Einen unpassenderen Augenblick zum Grinsen hätte er wohl nicht finden können, doch er war ja schon immer ein taktloser Idiot.

„Und worüber willst du dich unterhalten? Mach es bitte kurz. Ich habe keine Lust, meine Zeit zu verschwenden. Und vor allem nicht an dich", sprudelt es eiskalt aus meinem Mund. Potter sieht mich verletzt an. Verdammt. Ich wollte es eigentlich nicht sagen, doch Potters Anwesenheit veranlasst mich immer wieder dazu, dumme Dinge zu sagen oder zu tun. Die Kontrolle über mich selbst zu verlieren.

„Ich habe nur eine Frage an dich und dann lasse ich dich für immer in Ruhe, _Eisprinzessin_", sagt er. Er grinst nicht mehr. „Dann stell sie", sage ich und versuche eine feste Stimme zu bewahren.

Er will mich in Ruhe lassen? Für immer? Warum?

„Wieso bist du niemals mit mir ausgegangen?", fragt er. Was? „Was?", sage ich verwundert. Mit dieser Frage hätte ich absolut nicht gerechnet. „Wieso bist du niemals mit mir ausgegangen?", wiederholt er seine Frage. Verflucht. Jetzt denkt er wahrscheinlich auch noch, dass ich schwerhörig bin.

„Weil ich Angst hab, dich zu verlieren", sage ich gerade heraus, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken.

_Was?_ Oh, du lieber Merlin, hab ich das wirklich gerade gesagt? Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Von den tausendenden von Möglichkeiten, wie zum Beispiel „Weil du arrogant bist" oder „Weil du Schwächere verhext", muss ich gerade „Weil ich Angst hab, dich zu verlieren", sagen?

Potter scheint genauso überrascht wie ich selbst, und ich schwöre, dass sich auf seinem Gesicht gerade ein riesiges Fragezeichen bildet.

„Du gehst nicht mit mir aus, weil du Angst hast, mich zu verlieren?", wiederholt er und sieht mich fragend an. Bei Merlin. Muss er das auch noch wiederholen?

Ich nicke leicht, aber merkbar. Verdammt! Erst verliere ich die Kontrolle über meinen Verstand und jetzt auch noch über meinen Körper? Wo soll denn das noch hinführen? Lily an Eisprinzessin! Bitte kommen! Hat sich denn heute alles gegen mich verschworen?

Ich sehe ihn nicht an. Ich ertrage es nicht, ihn jetzt anzusehen. Seine Stimme kann ich trotzdem hören. „Lily, das ist dumm", sagt er. Na, ganz klasse. Jetzt sagt er mir auch noch, dass ich dumm bin.

Hab ich heute nicht schon genug durchgemacht?

„Ich weiß auch, dass das dumm ist, Potter, vielen Dank für die Information", fauche ich.

Oh. Es geschehen auch noch Wunder. Die Eisprinzessin in mir kehrt so langsam zurück.

Bis vor ein paar Sekunden hab ich noch gedacht, dass ich sie verloren hätte.

Potter grinst jedoch. Sagte ich nicht, dass er ein taktloser Idiot ist? Aber nein. Ich muss mich korrigieren. Er ist ein taktloser _Vollidiot. _

„Du siehst süss aus, wenn du wütend bist", sagt er immer noch grinsend.

Okay, das war eindeutig zuviel des Guten. Ich will aufstehen, fest entschlossen, ihn nie mehr auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Doch schon wieder hat sich mein Körper entschlossen, gegen mich zu handeln. Ich bleibe sitzen und rühre mich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle. Mist!

Potter hat immer noch nichts gesagt und ich sehe verbissen auf den Boden. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die mir noch bleibt, wenn sich schon mein Verstand und mein Körper gegen mich stellen.

Schließlich kann Potter mich nicht zwingen, ihn anzusehen.

Ooh, doch. Kann er. Und er muss dazu nicht mal gewalttätig werden. Im Gegenteil.

Ich spüre, wie er mich sanft bei den Händen nimmt, mein Kopf wie automatisch nach oben schnellt und ich ihm direkt in die haselnussbraunen Augen sehe. Das ist absolut nicht fair. Ich habe mir geschworen, ihn nie mehr an mich ranzulassen, und jetzt muss ich in seinen Augen versinken.

Ich spüre wie das Eis beginnt zu schmelzen. Nein! Bitte nicht schmelzen! Ich brauch dich doch noch!

„Lily", beginnt James. Moment mal! Seit wann heißt er James? Und seit wann bin ich Lily?

„Du wirst mich niemals verlieren. Nie! Hörst du?", sagt er und sieht mich sanft an.

Doch ich würde nicht Lily Evans heißen, wenn ich mich von diesen Worten beeindrucken lassen würde. Denn wer bin ich? Richtig, ihr habt gut aufgepasst: Die Eisprinzessin.

„Du hast mich schon mal allein gelassen", flüstere ich ihm zu. Okay. Das war es eigentlich nicht, was ich sagen wollte. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn von mir stoßen, ihm einen schnippischen Kommentar an den Kopf werfen und davonlaufen. Aber gut. Heute schockt mich sowieso nichts mehr.

Ich brauche James übrigens nicht zu sagen, was ich meine. Er weiß es sofort. Die Zeit, in der er mich nicht nach einem Date gefragt hat. In der ich ihn verloren hatte und dachte, dass ich es für immer hätte. Kurz: Die schrecklichste Zeit in meinem Leben.

„Hab ich nicht.", sagt er kopfschüttelnd. „Du weißt, dass ich dich niemals aufgegeben habe und niemals aufgeben werde. Ich war trotzdem noch für dich da. Immer. Ich hab dir nur den nötigen Abstand gegeben, den du anscheinend gebraucht hast." Er lächelt. Doch nicht dieses anzügliche Grinsen von vorhin. Sondern ein warmes, liebevolles.

„Ich wollte nie den Abstand", sage ich jetzt. Ich hab mich dazu entschlossen endlich ehrlich und aufrichtig zu ihm und zu mir selbst zu sein. James hat nichts anderes verdient. Und ich auch nicht. Ich hatte sowieso schon jeglichen Versuch, die Kontrolle über mich selbst wieder zu erlangen, verloren.

„Ich weiß", sagt er und nickt. „Ich hielt es aber für das Beste. Aber hey, ein James Potter kann sich auch mal irren, oder?", sagt er und grinst wieder sein typisches Rumtreibergrinsen.

Ungewollt muss ich auch lächeln.

„Und jetzt hör mir noch mal genau zu und unterbrich mich nicht, klar, Miss Evans?", sagt er plötzlich und drückt leicht meine Hände, die er kein einziges Mal losgelassen hat. Ich nicke und er beginnt zu sprechen.

„Ich liebe dich nicht. Es wäre schwachsinnig, dir jetzt etwas von der großen Liebe zu erzählen. Ich mag dich. Sehr sogar. Und ich will mit dir soweit kommen, zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe. Dass ich dich so sehr liebe, dass es weh tut. Du bist die Einzige, mit der ich mir vorstellen könnte, dass es soweit kommen kann. Ich will mit dir eine Beziehung führen, die alles Da gewesene in den Schatten stellt und eine Liebe zu dir haben, auf die jeder neidisch wird! Ich glaube nicht an Liebe auf den ersten Blick, Lily, aber ich glaube an das Gefühl, zu merken, wenn einem die Richtige, _die Eine,_ begegnet. Und verflucht nochmal, Lily Evans, ich glaube, dass du die Eine für mich bist." Er hält kurz inne und streichelt mit dem Daumen über meinen Handrücken.

„Ich schwöre dir, bei allem was mir lieb ist, dass du mich erst verlieren wirst, wenn irgendwer den verdammten Todesfluch überlebt." Jetzt hört James auf zu sprechen und sieht mich an. Er lässt meine Hände los und mir wird augenblicklich kalt.

„Verdammt", sagt er und fährt sich durch sein Haar. „War das jetzt kitschig?"

Ich lächle. „Ein wenig", sage ich und kann die Tränen, die mir jetzt über mein Gesicht laufen, einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Oh, bitte nicht weinen. Merlin, ich kann auch gar nichts richtig machen.", sagt er seufzend und streicht mir sanft die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Bitte? Nichts richtig machen?

„Lily, hör mal, wir sollten vielleicht raus aus der Bibliothek, dann bring ich dich in den Gemeinschaftsraum und dann kannst du –"

„Halt die Klappe!", unterbreche ich ihn. Seit wann redet er denn soviel? Doch ich weiß, wie ich ihn ruhig stellen kann. Und diesmal machen mein Verstand, mein Körper und ich gemeinsame Sache: Ich lehne mich vor zu James und küsse ihn.

Er zieht mich sofort zu sich auf seinen Schoß und beginnt meinen Kuss zärtlich zu erwidern.

Mein Eispanzer ist schon längst in tausend Teile zersprungen und die Eisprinzessin ist Geschichte.

Ich weiß, dass James es ernst meint. Es ernst mit_ mir_ meint. Er hat bis zur letzten Sekunde um uns gekämpft. Er hat mir gezeigt, dass ich keine Rolle spielen muss, um nicht zu verletzt zu werden. Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich ihn niemals verlieren werde. Und ich glaube ihm. Nur durch seine Worte. Ich weiß, dass es das Richtige ist. Ich weiß, dass _er _der Eine für _mich _ist. Ich weiß es einfach. Und dafür liebe ich ihn jetzt schon. Aber psst! Das bleibt unser kleines Geheimnis, alles klar?


End file.
